Spin
by Thiala
Summary: Different drabbles based on a relationship between Hermione and Draco
1. Strange Relationship

**SPIN: STRANGE RELATIONSHIP **

_Gimme that strange relationship_

_Never felt pleasure or pain like this_

_Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong_

_I keep holding on_

* * *

"Hermione…"

"No."

"Please?"

"Once again, the answer is no."

"And why is the answer no all of a sudden."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shut the book she was reading. "Because you are nothing more than a pompous, arrogant git with an ego so large it would not even be able to be contained within the walls of Hogwarts. On top of that, you are a Slytherin, and there is nothing more that I hate than you."

"That's not what I got from you last night. In fact, I think you rather liked me." Draco pointed out, an eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes, well, last night was a mistake."

Draco didn't believe it at all. "That's 40."

Hermione was more confused than ever. "What do you mean that's forty?" Some days she found Draco more confusing than ever. It was usually the times that he was being nice to her as opposed to when he was being his regular ass of a self.

"So far this year you have called what we have a mistake forty times. Once or twice, I can understand but forty is a bit too extreme to be a mistake."

"Then what would you call this if not a mistake? We are enemy's Draco, you and I. We don't like each other, we never have. I'm a mudblood, you don't associate with me. You come from a family associated with you know who therefore I want nothing to do with you."

Draco wasn't buying any of it. Hermione was just afraid to admit her feelings for him, or too afraid to admit her feelings period. That was one thing that Draco had yet to figure out. Was she afraid of what she felt for him, or was she afraid that she felt anything period; after all she prided herself on being a bookworm and nothing else.

"It's a…well it's a strange relationship."

"So this is a relationship now?" Hermione never thought in a million years she would hear that word pass through the lips of the man in front of her. Never the less, she never thought he would say that word and be describing them!

Draco nodded. "How can you say that it is not? After all that we have done together, the late night conversations here in front of the fire, the midnight meetings in my bed or yours…"

"We're not supposed to be like this Draco."

"And yet we are. Yes, I agree with you, you're supposed to be the filthy mudblood and I'm supposed to be the arrogant git but that's not how it is. Instead I find myself always thinking about you, always wanting you, always wanting to be with you."

Hermione paused for a moment, taking in everything that Draco had said. She knew that he was right, from the moment he had started speaking everything had made complete sense to her. "It's so wrong and yet at the same time so right, you and I."

"Talk about bittersweet." Draco muttered under his breath. "I don't get you Granger, you lead me on and make me think you want this then next thing I know you are pushing me away. These mind games are going to be the end of me Hermione and they drive me up the wall!"

"I don't like you!"

"You own me Hermione! Do you know that? No matter what I try and convince myself or do it always comes back to what you want. I can't control it anymore, I'm at your mercy and yet you don't see it. You have no idea because you are too busy with your nose buried in your book or hanging out with the weasel and Potter."

The blood was now coursing through Draco's veins. "One minute I want you, I think about nothing else but you and then you go pulling shit like this and it makes me hate you, makes me remember that you are nothing more than a filthy little mudblood. You don't know what you want, I don't know what I want. One minute this thing between us is great and the next thing I know, it's not great."

"Then walk away!"

"You walk away Granger. If somebody is going to decide what is going on here then it needs to be you. I'm the one following you, not the other way around. You need to decide Hermione, and you need to decide now."

Standing up, Hermione folded her arms across her chest and turned towards the fire so that Draco would not be able to see the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. "I want to think that this is a waste of time Draco."

"What's a-"

"Stop." Hermione silenced Draco as she turned around to face him, staring right into his eyes. "You had your turn to say everything that you wanted, and now it is my time. I don't want to hear another thing from you and I definitely do not want to hear another interruption either."

Draco, knowing that Hermione was dead serious in what she was saying, nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, I want to think that this is all a waste of time, but no matter where I go you are there. If I'm here, so are you. When I go to class, there you are sitting a smug. Smug and handsome. I hate this. It's fear you know, fear that makes me act this way. I'm not supposed to feel this way about you Draco. Everything about it isn't right. This is not meant to happen."

"What's not meant to happen Hermione?"

"I'm not supposed to have feelings for you Draco. The last thing I wanted to do was this."

Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione, resting his hands on her still crossed arms. "The last thing you wanted to do was what Hermione?"

"To fall in love with you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco wasn't sure if he heard her correctly at first, after all it was one of the most absurd things that he had heard had it not been for the conversation they had just had. "Love?"

Looking away from Draco's eyes, Hermione gave a slight nod. "Yes."

"Do you love me Hermione? Or is this just another one of your games?" Draco had to know if she was serious or not. Was this relationship really that much more, or was she just stringing him along again. For all he knew, this was how the golden trio was getting their jollies.

"Not a game." Hermione assured him. There was no way that she could take something so serious so lightly. She would never in a million years tell someone that she loved them when the reality was, she didn't. It was against everything that she was. "I mean it when I say I love you. I'm not sure why, and I'm not sure how, but I do."

Fingers gently cupping under Hermione's chin, Draco tilted it up just slightly so the he could look straight into her eyes. Gazing for a moment, Draco licked his lips and leaned down closing the gap in between the two of them.

The kiss was tender and gentle, much different than any of the others they had really shared before. In the past, it had always been about the sex, therefore the kisses meant nothing more. But now, now there was passion in this kiss.

"Hermione Granger, I love you too."


	2. Good Enough

**Spin: Good Enough**

_Could I be good enough?_

_If the going got worse_

_And the worse got rough_

_Day became endless _

_And harder than tough

* * *

_

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Looking up from his potions textbook, Draco glanced at the brown haired girl standing at the bottom of the stairs that led from her room to the common room.

Hermione turned away for a moment before looking back at Draco. "With the war coming up…well, I got to thinking."

"You always think Hermione, maybe that's half of your problem." Draco pointed out. He often thought that she needed to act more on impulse instead critically and logically.

"I'm serious Draco."

Seeing the look in Hermione's eyes he knew that something was wrong and the tone of her voice only confirmed it. "Okay, I'll run with it. What were you thinking about?"

"It's going to be hard on all of us, this war. It's going to test everything and…well, will I be good enough Draco?"

Draco frowned, confused by Hermione's statement. "You and the two tag-alongs have faced unimaginable things so far and chances we are going to see even more amazing things to come – especially from you."

He was unsure of where this was all coming from but knew that he would have to find a way to keep her confidence. Hermione was key to the entire war. "We will all be doing everything that we can to ensure that you-know-who is gone for good this time."

Hermione paused slightly before giving a slight nod. "I meant for you, Draco. Will I be good enough for you?"

Almost immediately Draco's heart sank. "Hermione, come sit next to me." Moving his books from the couch and onto the table he waited for her to walk across the room and over to him. "Where is this coming from?"

"Please, just answer…" Hermione asked again, barely above a whisper this time.

Turning towards Hermione, Draco grasped her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss against the back of it. "Of course you will always be good enough for me. In fact, at times I wonder if it's the other way around - if you're too good for me. No matter what, you know that I love you."

"Do you mean that?"

Placing two fingers under Hermione's chin Draco tilted her head up. "Look into my eyes Hermione, do I look like I'm lying?"

Hermione stayed silent for a few minutes and Draco was just about to try again when she gave a slight shake of her head. "No, you're not."

"So then why this?"

Hermione shook her head again but Draco knew there was more to the story than what she was letting on.

"'Mione, why did you bring this up? I don't want to hear a lie about it either. We promised something, do you remember? We were going to tell each other the truth no matter what." Draco had been more than honest with her, now it was her turn to return the favor.

"Someone said something."

"Who and what?" Draco wasn't that surprised, she took everything to heart and people took advantage of that.

"Don't worry about it, I-"

"Who and What?" Draco repeated again, this time more forcefully.

"Ron said that after the war the novelty would wear off and you'd leave me. That I wouldn't be good enough for your pureblood desires." Tears were beginning to swell up in Hermione's eyes.

Immediately Draco felt the blood in his veins boil. He had always hated the weasel, and despite falling for Hermione that was one feeling that never changed. "He's wrong. He's jealous of what we have going on Hermione. We both know that he wanted to be with you but that's not how it happened and he needs to stop taking his frustrations of that fact out on you."

"That's not how it is!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's stubbornness. "Yes it is so smarten up. We both know you aren't really that stupid 'Mione. Though, sometimes I can't help wonder about that."

"I'm sorry Draco. I know I must seem foolish." Hermioine sniffled, attempting to do her best to calm herself down.

"No." Draco corrected. "What Ron did, he did because he knew it would hurt you. You were right to be upset about it. And I also can't blame you for trying to figure out the answers to questions that you have. "

"I know, and I know that you love me Draco."

"So what about you?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Draco!" There was never a doubt about that in her mind. "I always have and always will." To prove her point, Hermione leaned up and pressed a kiss against Draco's. "And even if you don't think you are, you're good enough for me."


End file.
